George de Sand
George de Sand (ジョルジュ・ド・サンド Joruju Do Sando?) is a character from the fictional Mobile Fighter G Gundam anime series, and the pilot of the GF13-009NF Gundam Rose. His name might be taken from the famous French writer George Sand. Personality & Character Born of French royalty, George leads the appearance of an upper class sociality. He is an honorable fighter, and initially detested Domon Kasshu when the latter interrupted his match against Neo Cuba's GF13-083NCB Arachno Gundam. George also respects women, partially out of his dedication to Princess Maria Louise. However, George's determination to restore national pride can sometimes overcome his better judgement, such as when he stole the Gundam Rose during the Gundam Fight finals. History George de Sand is a French Noble from Neo France who had been born into the De Sand family, a noble family that was loyal to the Neo France Government. He was trained in the art of fencing by his butler Raymond Bishop, who has taken care of him ever since he was a baby. George's goal in the 13th Gundam Fight is to bring honor to his home nation. Originally George had to defeat Jean-Pierre Mirabeau and hisMirage Gundam in a competition at Marseilles in order to secure his place in the 13th Gundam Fight. However, when Mirabeau was disqualified for his dirty tactics of using the crowd as a shield to prevent George from attacking, he tried to kill the king out of anger and George's attempt to stop him had caused one of the Mirage Gundam's missiles to be redirected at the crowd, causing a terrible tragedy that would be known as the Marseilles Tragedy. After making efforts to forget this terrible tragedy, George then participated in the Gundam Fight. George's first encounter with Domon Kasshu was in his home nation of Neo France, where George was fighting against the GF13-083NCB Arachno Gundam from Neo Cuba. Domon, in his GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam, interfered in the match and disqualified Arachno Gundam. At first George refused to fight Domon, until the tomboyish Princess of Neo France Maria Louise decided to get George's attention by faking her kidnapping and make it look like that Domon was behind it. The two then have a match of their own and George revealed that he knew that the kidnapping was staged. However, their battle was interrupted when the Eiffel Tower was collapsing from the intense heat caused by the battle, which threatened the lives of Maria Louise and Rain Mikamura. George caught the Eiffel Tower with Gundam Rose, and although Domon had a chance to defeat George in that position with his Shining Finger attack, he stopped as George convinced him that if he didn't protect the princess then he would disgrace his family and nation and so the match ended in a draw. Afterwards George pledged to Maria Louise that he would continue the fight to win the Championship and also revealed to Domon that it was easy for him to tell that Maria Louise had faked her kidnapping because Domon would not have had the skill to write the ransom letter in the French Language. George would later meet up with Domon again in Neo England where Gundam Rose was defeated by veteran fighter Gentle Chapman and his GF13-003NEL John Bull Gundam. However during his match George suspected Chapman was cheating, as there was a strange fog that prevented George from clearly seeing the battlefield and also copies of John Bull Gundam that were actually unmanned MET6-MS Casshing mobile suits used to weaken him allowing Chapman to win the match. But just before he passed out, George noticed something strange when Chapman's shot had grazed the cheek of Gundam Rose, Chapman started to fall over in pain. George told this to Domon and advised that he should be careful when he fought against Chapman. George eventually figured out that Chapman must've been using a mental stimulant to help him focus in the fog so he worked on handling the Casshing mobile suits while Domon dealt with Chapman. After Chapman had died from an overdose, Chapman's wife Manon advised Domon and George that this could be their fate as well. George de Sand later became the new Jack of Diamonds (printed on the logo as Jack in Dia). He obtained his title from the original Jack of Diamonds, when he was infected with DG Cells in Shinjuku after an encounter with the JDG-009X Devil Gundam. When the new Shuffle Alliance was defeated by Master Asia, George at first chose to ignore the Devil Gundam and return to the Gundam Fight. However George's mental state started to take a turn for the worse when his experience with the Devil Gundam had re-opened his old emotional scars from the Marseilles Tragedy; as a result, George was starting to act out of control during his recent battles in the Gundam Rose. George had also fired Raymond when he was attempting to get Domon and Rain to help him restore George's mental state to normal. Soon, George was confronted by Mirabeau who had escaped from prison and allied himself with Master Asia. At first George was too scared to fight until Raymond used his NEL-75C Butler Bensouman mobile suit to protect George from one of Mirage Gundam's missiles. In a rage, George attacked Mirabeau with his Gundam Rose and nearly killed him until Domon, with Shining Gundam's Super Mode, stopped George from getting out of control and Raymond was able to convince him to return to his senses, allowing George to conquer his fear. After helping to fight off the Death Army in the Guyana Highlands and making it to the finals, George defeatedPaul Bauhoben piloting the GF13-066NO Nether Gundam early on, earning two points with that victory. He was later surprised to see that not only was Chapman still alive, but he was also participating in the finals. Eventually George went over to the Neo England Lodge to get some answers from Chapman with Maria Louise. In a twist of events, George had to protect Maria Louise when she witnessed Chapman murder Sir William, a Neo England official, during the battle George slashed open Chapman's shirt with a knife and confirmed that Chapman had been reanimated with DG Cells. However in his next match against Chapman, Michelo Chariot had disabled the part of the barrier that protected Maria Louise and the other members of the Neo France team from Chapmans attacks. George had to protect them using Gundam Rose as a shield, while Domon, Rain, and Allenby Beardsley went to the barrier system's control tower. Just before one of Chapman's shots had struck Maria Louise and the others, the barrier was reactivated in time. George then attacked Chapman, but John Bull Gundam retaliated by using fog once more and emerging as the Grand Gundam, pinning down Gundam Rose until George used his Rose Bits to damage Grand Gundam's head which had caused it to revert to John Bull Gundam. George wanted to fight Domon in the finals, but the King of France refused the request for George to fight Domon fearing that George might not be strong enough. George was greatly disturbed by this, so he chose to risk his position and family honor by stealing Gundam Rose from its hanger and challenging Domon to an unofficial battle, where this time George would be fighting for himself. However, when the King had followed God Gundam and witnessed the match, he admitted he saw George's true spirit and apologized for his earlier decision, not punishing George. George then fought Chibodee Crocket in the Battle Royale, but after the Devil Gundam had shown up the two teamed up and saved Domon from Grand Gundam. Both men nearly sacrificed themselves when George gave one of his Rose Bits for Chibodee to use as a bullet to destroy Grand Gundam's head. After the Gundam Rose was repaired George used it to infiltrate the Colony Devil Gundam to rescue Rain Mikamura from its clutches, on their way to the core they were met by Ulube Ishikawa in the reactor room, having allied himself with the Devil Gundam. Ulube had the reactor transformed into the massive Grand Master Gundam, defeating the Shuffle Alliance one by one. Eventually, George and the rest of the Alliance regrouped and combined their forces to defeat Ulube, even though it regenerated, George stayed behind with the others while Domon went further inside the Colony. George was last seen in his Gundam Rose alongside Maria Louise on their way back to Earth, Maria Louise showed her gratitude by kissing George's cheek. Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Aristocrats Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Damsels